Kiss Me Under The Moonlight
by Tomcat56
Summary: Stiles is walking home when hes attacked. Derek is able to save him at the last minute, but Stiles is tired of feeling powerless. People are going missing and the wolves can't find them. Derek is going to need all the help he can get, but can he get over his feeling for Stiles. Derek/Stiles Slash! AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first ever fic and i hope you guys like it. Reviews are much appreciated! **

**Some background: Jackson never became the Kanima so this is my take on Season 2**

* * *

Stiles sighed as he saw the sky. The clouds were grey, they loomed in the distance and warned him of rain. He had just finished lacrosse practise; he was sweaty, tires and above all pissed. Scott ditched him to see Allison for a make out session in the woods and some jerk had busted his jeeps window a few days ago. So now he had to walk home, if he picked up the pace he might make it before the rain. He jogged down the side of the road till he noticed the woods to his left. He stopped '_If I cut through the woods I can just jump the fence into the back yard. I'll be there in no time' _he thought to himself.

He walked down the slope and began a steady pace towards the trees. \he stood at the border of the woods 'I could be attacked like the others' he thought. He had been reading his dad work files again. Random attacks on people in the woods, only one survivor had been found the others had been dubbed as missing. Scoot had tried tracking them in the woods with his wolf powers but he kept losing the scent. It was the same for the other wolves as well. Even Derek couldn't find the missing people. He decided to take the risk, he had his chemistry essay in his bad and he didn't want Harris on his ass about it.

The forest was calm. Birds chirped in the trees and the crunch of leaves under Stiles' shoes made him feel safe somehow. It was because his mom would take him into these woods for picnics and walks. He missed her, he'd grow accustomed to life without her but he wished she were still around. Stiles noticed the lack of natural noises. The birds weren't chirping. A chill went down Stiles' spine as he heard the rustling of leaves behind him. He turned and saw nothing. He unfastened his lacrosse stick from his bag and gingerly headed in the direction of his house. He felt unsettled, like he was being followed. He couldn't be far from his house now.

Then he saw his back fence in the dim afternoon light and he sprinted. He was an arm's length away from the fence when he was grabbed from behind. In milliseconds he was airborne, he flew back and smacked his right side on a tree trunk. Pain exploded in his abdomen. The air was forced from his lungs. Dazed, he looked up at his attacker. Its rigid, scared face and claws indicated it was a werewolf. But not one Stiles knew, it was a man and definitely much older due to its grey tinted hair. It approached Stiles cautiously. It cocked its head at him and growled as it crept toward him. Stiles tried to move but waves of pain erupted from his right side.

He was at the mercy of the creature heading towards him, if it had any. There was a flare in the creatures bright yellow eyes and it lunged. Stiles closed his eyes and waited for death to come. Terror spread through him and he cried out. But no pain came. He heard a growl howl followed by growls, a violent bark accompanied by the sound of ripping flesh. Stiles opened his eyes to see the creature scurrying away clutching its side. Where the creature had once stood was Derek eyes glowing red and hand covered in dark blood. Stiles' vision started getting hazy as Derek started towards him. Stiles was out cold by the time the man had reached him.

Stiles woke up in his bed. How did he get here? He sat up and rubbed his head. He remembered the werewolf and Derek. Derek was probably the one who had brought him inside, then he wondered how Derek would have gotten in. He looked across the room and jumped at the figure siting in his desk chair. His eyes widened and he shuffled back but realised it was Derek. Derek snickered and a sly grin spread across his face. "I get a special kind of joy from your fear Stiles." Derek teased. He loved hearing Stiles' heart race. "You stink of it by the way." Derek looked into Stiles' eyes as the fear left them and was replaced by curiosity.

"Can you stop looking at me like I'm your next meal?" Stiles asked his voice quivering. "Cause honestly I'm just skin and bone."

"You might make a good appetiser if you're not careful" Derek said.

Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek. "Moving on, what the fuck happened out there?" Stiles asked gesturing to the window doubling over as he did due to the immense pain in his ribs. "I think it was an omega, a lone-"

"Yeah the lone wolf I got that part. It's the weakest of all the wolves. Could you please talk to me without patronising me?" Stiles said with an annoyed tone.

"Fine, it was an omega. Probably just passing through. But then it saw you and realised it needed to kill you so you couldn't annoy it to death first" Derek replied.

"Great now that I'm awake can you please leave my house?" Stiles asked.

"Believe me I would, but if that omega comes back and you get ripped apart its gunna somehow fall on me, as per usual." Derek mused mumbling the last part, but Stiles still heard it.

"Fine just don't creep around my house and stare at me like you usually do." Stiles scoffed as he swung his legs over the bed and headed for the door.

Derek followed Stiles out of the room. He had been watching the boy sleep for hours, protecting him. He couldn't leave Stiles defenceless. Stiles had looked so innocent while he slept. Derek remembered how his heart would beat counting the seconds till Derek could talk to him. Sure it was usually just glares and banter, Derek would never admit it but he had strong feelings for this kid. Feelings he didn't quite understand. But he'd lost to much already he wasn't going to open himself up to be rejected or heartbroken.

He heard Stiles' laboured breathing and rushed to his aid. The teen was slouch against the wall with his face scrunched in pain. Cracked ribs were a bitch if you didn't have accelerated wolf healing. Derek approached Stiles and warily put an arm around his waist. He was careful not to crush Stiles and worsen his ribcage. Stiles grunted as Derek lead him to the stairs. The alpha picked Stiles up in his arms and descended the stairs. Stiles moaned every step, but Derek knew he wasn't in pain. He could smell anger of the boy though, it was sharp like inhaling barbeque smoke. Once he had reached the bottom Derek place stile gently on the couch and went to the kitchen to get him some water.

"I don't need your help" Stiles mumbled, awkwardly getting off the couch and limping towards Derek. "I'm fine."

"No you aren't now shut up and sit down before I make you." Derek growled making his eyes flare red and Stiles did as he was told. Fear radiated from him. Derek may have had feelings for the kid but scaring him always made him chuckle a bit. Derek's lips curled into a smirk as he brought the glass of water to Stiles. He sat down and slid the glass across the coffee table. Stiles picked up the glass cautiously. He realised how thirsty he was and chugged the water like there was no tomorrow. Stiles put the glass back down and looked up to see Derek Staring at him with his green eyes. Stiles couldn't deny how handsome the man in front of him was.

"I don't mean to sound inconsiderate, but why do you want to protect me?" Stiles asked. Derek said nothing instead he knitted is eyebrows together. Stiles flopped back into the couch "Forget I asked."

Unfortunately for Stiles it was Friday so he couldn't say that he desperately had to do homework for the next morning. The man and the teen sat in silence until stiles decided he was hungry. He went to the kitchen but Derek stayed on the couch, thank god. He opened the fridge and rummaged through it till he found some left over pizza. He grabbed the box, what his dad didn't know wouldn't hurt him. As he closed the fridge and stood up he came face to face with Derek. Stiles gasped but he was half expecting him to be there.

"What is it boy? You wanna treat?" Stiles joked. "Or is it time for walkies" He cooed and ruffled Derek's black hair.

Suddenly Stiles was being pressed against the wall. The pizza box fall from his hands. The alphas eyes burned red and his claws scraped Stiles' ribcage. Stiles stared into Derek's face, looking at the fangs poking out from his mouth. He was so close to Derek he could feel the man's warm breath against his cheeks. Derek was filled with rage. This ridiculous excuse for a human being was mocking him and all Derek was trying to do was protect him. Derek might have laughed and played along if the circumstances were different. If he could just tell the boy about his feelings. Derek moved away from those thoughts, Stiles could never know.

Derek retracted his claws but he still held Stiles against the wall. He listened to Stiles' racing heart. He smelt the fear rising off him. Derek looked into Stiles fear filled eyes. Derek didn't want to do this but he couldn't show weakness. Derek scanned the scared boys face. His soft pink lips were quivering. All Derek could think about was pressing his lips against them. '_NO'_ he thought. But he was overcome with lust, before he knew what he was doing Derek was leaning into Stiles.

Stiles watched as the anger left Derek's eyes and were filled with something much different. Desire. Derek forced his mouth against Stiles'. The alphas hands moved from the boys chest to his back and neck. He pulled Stiles into him and to his surprise Stiles kissed back. Stiles arms were wrapped around Derek's neck. Stiles felt the older man's warm tongue on his lips and let the alpha explore his mouth. Stiles broke away briefly and whispered "Derek." Without warning Stiles was on the kitchen floor and Derek was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'll try get the next chapter up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2! sorry if it took a while :( Sadly not much Sterek in this chapter but trust me ive got some big plans for the next ones! ;)

As always i don't own teen wolf or these characters but if i did, it would be a very different show!

* * *

Stiles rolled on his bed, unable to find a comfortable position. He kept thinking about Derek and the kiss. Sure he'd thought about Derek like that sometimes but it didn't change his hatred for the alpha. Except now that he had kissed him, Stiles couldn't let Derek leave his mind. Frustrated, he sat up and walked to his window. He looked into the woods for any sign of the omega. He also grabbed the water gun loaded with Wolfsbane water. Better to be safe than sorry. He scanned the trees looking for the piercing yellow eyes that haunted him. He saw no amber eyes or figures in the tree line. He was about to return to his bed when he saw the two glowing red dots in the trees. The eyes shone like LED lights, he would know those crimson eyes anywhere. His heart skipped a beat. Stiles was so unsure what to do, then he remembered that Derek would be able to hear him.

"Derek,, I know you can hear me so listen up. Come up here now and tell me why you kissed me!" Stiles whispered with slight annoyance. The glowing eyes disappeared and Stiles huffed. Derek was going to get a can of whoop ass tomorrow, hopefully before the broody alpha ripped his throat out. Stiles returned to his bed and managed to fall asleep.

Stiles stood in a clearing. The full moon shone down on him like a spotlight. He looked through the trees searching for any signs of movement. Out of the trees emerged a man, Stiles couldn't tell it was Derek until the man stepped into the moonlit clearing. Stiles could see other shapes shifting between the trees like shadows of a flame but the moon only illuminated the clearing. The teen ran to Derek hoping the man wold tell him what was happening.

"Where are we? What's going on?" Stiles asked, his voice cracking with fear. The dark haired man smiled but said nothing. He embraced Stiles wrapping his strong arms around the boy's sides. Stiles hugged him back feeling safe in his arms. However his secure state was shredded when a growled ripped through Derek's chest. Fear enveloped Stiles, he began to panic. He dropped his hands from the alpha, still Derek kept his grip on the younger boy. Stiles tried to thrash his way out of Derek's grip. He shuddered as the bones in Derek's body shifted from human to canine. Stiles tried to break free to no avail, the alpha wasn't letting go just yet. Stiles looked into Derek's eyes, they were blood red. He saw the fangs protruding from Derek's lips. His clawed hand released Stiles but still held him against the man. The clawed hand stroked Stile's face. "I'm never leaving you again." Derek whispered in a distorted voice.

Stiles woke with a fright. The burning sunrays blinded him and he groaned. He looked at the clock on his bedside table, it was ten thirty. He swung his legs out of the bed and headed to the shower. He ran the water till the glass door of the shower fogged up from the steam. He showered quickly, stepping out and drying off. He wrapped his towel around his waist and stepped to the mirror. He ran his hand through his buzz-cut brown hair and frowned at his figure. It's not like he was lanky or anything, he just didn't have as much muscle as Scott, Jackson or… Derek. 'Shit' Stiles thought to himself. He prayed he wouldn't remember the previous night. He took a deep breath and got dressed in his jeans and red hoodie.

Stiles sat at his desk struggling to complete his history paper. He couldn't focus on the downfall of the Nazi regime because all his thoughts somehow kept leading him to Derek. He decided to take a walk in a weak attempt to get his mind of the sexy alpha. Wait, Stiles didn't think Derek was sexy. Come to think of it he did. He had relished every moment he had with the man. Stiles descended his stairs and began to think about all the times he had shared with Derek. He grabbed his coat, phone and house keys. His dad had left earlier to sort out some paper work. Stiles remembered when Derek had been shot by Kate. The fear he had felt when faced with cutting off the man's arm, fortunately Scott had come in time. Then Stiles remembered using Derek to manipulate Danny. He smiled as he walked down the side walk. Derek was built like a god and Stiles had seen his physique many times. Stiles shook is head, he couldn't think about Derek like that. He pulled his phone from his pocket, he needed to tell someone or he would keep torturing himself. He unlocked the phone and started texting Scott.

ST: Hey, can u meet me outside ur house in like 10 mins?

SC: Sure! Wassup?

ST: I gotta talk to u in person, I have something I need to tell u.

SC: Sure! C u in a bit!

Stiles pocketed his phone, he knew he could trust Scott they had been friends for years. The walk to Scott's house took him less time than he had expected. He arrived at his friend's house in five minutes. He knocked on the boys door and was greeted by his best friend. Scott was the same height as him and had short, black hair. Scott smiled "C'mon in". He opened the door wide for his friend.

"So what's the important news?" Scott asked as Stiles removed his coat. "And why do u smell like Derek?" his tone changed at the last sentence.

"Okay this is going to sound really weird…" Stiles trailed off, struggling to find the right way to phrase the events of last night.

"Well spit it out" Scott demanded sounding slightly annoyed. "Did he attack you?" His eyes flashed.

"Derek kissed me!" Stiles blurted, his face flushing red with embarrassment.

"My room, now" Scott said. He put his hand on Stiles' back and led him up the stairs. When they reached his room Scott turned to his friend. A huge grin spread across his face and he began to start laughing uncontrollably. "Dude you nearly had me. Derek gay? Not a chance in hell." Scott managed to choke out through his laughter.

"I'm not lying you prick!" Stiles said frowning at his friend.

"Shit dude you aren't. Wait, what the fuck?" Scott was bewildered.

"That's what I said." Stiles mumbled.

Stiles spent the next few minutes explaining the omega attack and then reluctantly the kiss. "Okay, hold up. Before we have your coming out talk lets discuss this omega. Do you think its responsible for the missing people?" Scott asked.

"Derek says it was probably just passing through. Besides you would have picked up the scent."

"Makes sense." Scott nodded. "Now the kiss." Scott grinned whilst Stiles bit his lip. "Did you like it?"

Stiles remembered the rush of emotions. Anger, lust fear and confusion. But ultimately he had enjoyed it. Hell he was the one who tried to make it more intense. It was time Scott knew the truth. "Yes I did Scott." Stiles murmured knowing his friend could hear him.

"I knew you were gay" Scott yelled excitedly.

"Fuck! How?" Stiles asked.

"Duh, Ive seen you checking out guys in the locker rooms and you were way to obsessed with Lydia for your own good. So it either made you gay or a creep."

"Thanks ass-hat" Stiles muttered.

"You're welcome dipshit." Scott teased. "So, you plan on talking to Derek anytime soon?"

"Hell if I know" Stiles said getting frustrated with the situation.

"Just have a chat with him, It doesn't have to be awkward."

"Have you seen Derek and I interact? It's always scary as shit or extremely awkward."

"Fine, stay frustrated and confused" Scott said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

Stiles flopped back on the bed and groaned, covering his face. "Okay, I will" Stiles agreed.

"Good 'cause I just got a text from him saying he wants to everyone to meet up for a pack meeting." Scott smiled, shaking his phone slightly.

"I'm going to kill you" Stiles said bluntly.

"We'll see about that.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviews are much appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying the story! Keep reading reviewing. You guys are my muse.

Notice: Updates might take slightly longer, sadly I'm still at school :( ill be on vacation soon though! Also I'm thinking about writing a cross over. leave suggestions for me please!

* * *

Stiles sat in the passenger seat of Scott's shitty car. His mum had been picked up by a friend so Scott was given the car for the day. They hadn't talked much on the way to Derek's den. Stiles had turned the radio on in an attempt to hide his thundering heartbeat. Stiles was terrified. Usually he wasn't scared of the alpha. Sure he was a total dick with the emotional range of an earth worm, but over the months Stiles had actually lost most of fear he had for Derek. Instead he had replaced it with hatred. Now Stiles wasn't so sure about his feelings for Derek. The kiss had been amazing, Stiles couldn't go ten minutes without thinking about it. Stiles didn't like Derek, he couldn't. Stiles snapped back to reality when he heard Scott talking.

"It's going to be fine." Scott assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Scott killed the ignition and exited the death trap he called a vehicle.

"Just promise me if worse comes to worst, you'll kill me before he does?" Stiles asked as he shut the car door.

"Haha, fat chance dude" Scott chuckled heading towards the warehouse that Derek and his pack inhabited. Stiles followed Scott to the wolf den. That was the nickname he had given the crummy building. Ever since Derek had gone around biting social rejects he needed a place to teach them to control their wolf powers. The abandoned warehouse was a good place. It was secluded, on the edge of town and no one went there except for the pack. It made perfect sense to Stiles.

The boys opened the rusted metal doors. Stiles shuddered at the groaning, screeching metal. He wondered how Scott must have felt, his hearing was way above the human standard. If Scott was uncomfortable he was doing a good job of not showing it. They headed for the stairwell to the left of the dark room. They descended the metal stairs, their footsteps echoed through the whole building. Derek had selected the basement of the building as his place of dwelling. There he trained his betas, held pack meetings and chained the teens up in the old subway train on the full moon before they had control of their wolf powers.

Once at the bottom of the stairs the boys saw the rest of the pack sat around a table. All heads turned and the boys were greeted by the rest of the pack, Derek's four betas; Jackson, Erica, Boyd and Isaac as well as the other humans in the pack; Allison, Lydia and Danny.

"So glad you could make it" Lydia said with a twinge of annoyance in her voice.

"Now that we're here can we be filled in please?" Scott asked sitting down next to Allison. That left the only free chair next to Derek. Shit. Stiles sighed determined not to let the wolves sense his discomfort. Derek paid no attention to the boy but kept his eyes in his pack. Derek cleared his throat and began the meeting.

"In the past few days certain things have come to my attention. First, the wolves and I have noticed strange scents around town. I have tracked these scents to three locations. Tonight we will separate into groups and investigate. Secondly I recognise some of these scents, one is definitely a sorcerer they have a burning scent due to the extreme amounts of magic they can conjure. I have also identified one of the other scents, this is where it gets a bit tricky. The scent is of death and blood, can anyone guess what we're up against?" He asked looking to his pack. Most of the teens seemed either clueless of careless. Derek rolled his eyes.

"It's a vampire isn't it?" came Stiles voice from his side. Derek looked down at the teen, staring into his caramel eyes.

"Yes, Stiles it's a vampire" Derek said. "I have no clue why a vampire, a sorcerer and some other creature are hanging around Beacon Hills but we can assume it's not a good thing. I want everyone to spend the next few hours researching vampire lore and magic. You may not find that much useful information but it's worth a shot. We need to know their weaknesses and strengths and fast."

"I can ask my parents, they might know some stuff about vampires." Allison said earning her a frown from Derek.

"She's right Derek, we are going to need all the help we can get if we want to put these guys down" Scott said.

"Fine." Derek mumbled angrily. "Get to work everyone. We need to be prepared by eight tonight."

"Well I can tell you some stuff about Wiccans if it's helpful." Lydia chimed in.

"What the hell is a Wiccan?" Jackson asked ignorantly.

Before Lydia could answer Stiles spoke, "A Wiccan is half witch half human." His response was returned with confused looks. "My family supposedly has a history of Wicca in it. Before all this werewolf business I didn't believe it, but now I'm starting to think it's possible," He explained.

"Wicca?" Isaac asked.

"It's the plural of Wiccan you moron," Boyd said.

"Wouldn't it just be Wiccans?" Erica asked. The idea of witches intrigued her.

"You could but in the Wiccan religion, Wicca is more appropriate." Lydia answered.

"Can we stop arguing about grammar and get researching supernatural entities?" Derek growled slamming his hand against the table. The rest of the group mumbled in agreement and got to work.

"I'll go look through my dad's records, maybe I'll find something" Allison stated. "Erica, Jackson you can come too." The she wolf smiled and joined the huntress as did Jackson.

"I'm going to the library, who wants to join me?" Lydia asked. After some argument it was agreed that Scott, Boyd and Isaac would join her. Stiles had tried joining their venture but Derek had pulled him back because he needed to talk to him.

Derek waited till the sounds of the leaving cars was distant then he turned to Stiles. Stiles gulped as the alpha headed toward him. Derek's eyes glowed red and Stiles' eyes widened with fear. He backed all the way up to the wall. Derek snickered, he invaded Stiles' personal space and took a deep breath through his nose.

"You smell like fear and arousal," Derek smirked.

"What do you want Derek?" Stiles said in a shaky voice.

"That's the thing Stiles, I don't want to talk." Derek leaned in, Stiles was expecting another kiss like the previous night. Instead he felt a hand on his throat as he was raised into the air. He hopelessly gripped Derek's hand and struggled to breathe.

"See Stiles you have no real use to me. Sure that kiss was fun but you aren't exactly my type. You have no special skills except for your hyperactivity and annoyingness. So I think it's best if we part ways."

Panic enveloped Stiles. He looked into Derek's eyes trying to tell him to stop for words wouldn't come. Derek's grip tightened and his eyes shifted from red to lilac. Stiles was confused, Derek was trying to kill him and his eyes were purple. Stiles' vision went black at the edges and his lungs burned. Stiles closed his eyes the pain in his chest was unbearable. He would die soon, he knew it. His eyes flew open and anger flooded through him, suddenly he burst into flame. Derek yelped and withdrew his hand. It was blistered from the flames. Stiles was panicking, he was on fire. It took him moments to realise the flames weren't burning him they seemed to burn from his body and clothes as if they were wood on a fire. As his breath came back to him and he wasn't gasping, the flames died. He looked to Derek who was lying on the floor clutching his hand. His eyes went back to their usual cool green with brown specks. He shook his head and looked at Stiles.

"What happened?"

"You tell me, you just tried to kill me" Stiles yelled.

"No, I… I couldn't control it. It was like there was a voice in my head telling me to hurt you."

"Well job well done." Stiles was furious. "How about you stop lying to me and just admit you want me dead. You hate me, I'm of no use to you and to quote you my only use is my hyperactivity and annoyingness." Stiles stormed past Derek who was getting to his feet.

"Wait Stiles" Derek grabbed the boys arm.

"Let go of me you psycho! I could have you arrested again-" but he was cut short by the alphas mouth on his. Derek wrapped his arms around the teen and pulled him in, deepening the kiss. He desperately pressed his mouth against Stiles', his tongue begging for entry. Stiles placed a hand on Derek's neck, the other gripped the alphas black hair. Derek's stubble lightly scratched Stiles face but he didn't care, all his anger had escaped him. The kiss could only have lasted a minute at most, but to Stiles it felt like a lifetime. Derek pulled away and stared into the boy's eyes. "You obviously don't know how much you mean to me." He whispered. Stiles smiled and they pressed their lips together again, they were safe in each other's arms. But neither of them noticed the pair of purple eyes glowing in the rafters above them.


End file.
